1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooler, particularly to one utilizing one stage of air cooling and one stage of water cooling, so that liquid or gas stored in a heat exchanger to be cooled can flow in a hot condition and move out in a cooled condition, with swift effectiveness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cooler for cooling down hot liquid or gas is provided with a cooling pipe inside, which has a water inlet at one end and a water outlet in the other end. The cooler has an inlet for hot liquid and an outlet for cooled liquid. When hot liquid is to be cooled, it is fed into the cooler through the inlet, gradually cooled by the cooling pipe in the cooler, and the cooled liquid flows out of the outlet for reuse. In the meanwhile, cooling water becomes hot after heat exchange and flows out of the water outlet. Nevertheless, the conventional cooler carries out cooling only by means of water, requiring a rather large water tank and comparatively long hours for cooling in order to bring down high temperature of liquid or gas to a low temperature for reuse. Moreover, warmed-up cooling water is exhausted out, but not utilized for other purpose, wasting valuable resources.